


Frustration: Kageyama Tobio Bday

by CherAsh_MK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Collars, Edgeplay, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherAsh_MK/pseuds/CherAsh_MK
Summary: IT’S A BIRTHDAY BOY SPECIAL. It’s been a long day when you finally make it home and realize it’s his birthday. So you decided to make him submit and make him your slightly subby birthday boy.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Frustration: Kageyama Tobio Bday

**Author's Note:**

> By Aztec Brujería

“Frustration”

You just got done with your COVID shift in the ICU downtown. The bustling city streets and noises from Saturday night passed you by as you made your way to the parked car. Safely inside, you gripped the steering wheel and screamed out in frustration. “FUUUCKKK!!!!” You felt just a little bit better. However, there was a need for something very primal to relieve the stress of the day and the past week. Fuck it, the last year of 2020. “I don’t know what I need, but FUCK!” You yelled at yourself. So you did what you thought would help and headed towards the gym. At least they are open twenty-four hours, and maybe lifting weights and abusing your body would relieve this feeling of...irritation. Once there at the gym, it was paradise, you were the only one there and you didn’t have to wait for the weight rack. You also wouldn’t get any of those stupid questions, “Do you need a spot? Do you want some pointers? Etc…” So you set to work and spent an hour and a half at the gym busting your ass and sweating to try to get that annoying aching need to dissipate. Nothing helped but made the frustration somehow worse than before; thus fueling the cycle of becoming more irritated and angry. You hated when you left your fortress of solitude angry or upset. 

When you finished and headed home, you were still so frustrated and seeing his bike in your driveway just tipped you over the edge, “Fuck this! I know what I need.” You got out of your car and walked in with your gym bag, with purpose in your step, I don’t give a F-U-C-K if it’s his birthday. Once inside you saw the large muscular man sitting at her dinner table, a table that looked chaotic. He was half naked and leaning over his work, wearing nothing but his gym shorts and glasses, working on various reports; making the table look so small compared to his size. You dropped the bag by the door and took in the sight of this almost six foot tall man, rippling with muscle, oozing sexuality while biting onto a pen and reading. It made your pussy clench seeing the pen between his teeth. His straight black hair fell into his face while reading, hiding his deep blue sapphire eyes, you inhaled, instantly turned on as you watched him put his arms over his head to stretch, still focusing on the reports on the table. Fuck...that volleyball does his body so well...fuck...FUCK!

You could feel your cunt become wetter and throb, following the rippling sinew of his back. His flexing made all the muscles pop in all the right places, making you drool. You felt your control snap and made the decision to make him scream your name tonight; Happy Birthday Kageyama. You needed to fill that achy need pooling between your legs and quick. You walked up behind him and raked your nails up from the middle of his back to the nape of his neck, scoring the skin as it turned red and raised. His shoulders tensed up as he inhaled sharply, hissing through his teeth, while you watched his body shiver. You heard him exhale slowly, a low growl rising from his throat as he sat back in the chair and dropped his head back, meeting your gaze with a half-crooked smile. His eyes were heavy and dark as the Atlantic, swirling with lust. “Mmm…you have a rough day?” You smiled wickedly and leaned in for a hungry kiss, biting his bottom lip hard, “I want you in the bedroom, kneeling, with your hands behind your back while you wait for me to get out of the shower.” You leaned in closer, brushing your lips against his ear, “And you better put your fucking collar on and don’t even think about touching yourself.” You trailed kisses down past his ear, flicking your tongue as you bit him at the crook of his neck, marking him with your teeth, before bringing your lips back to his. He moaned into your open mouth as you poured the energy of your request into the sucking and biting of his lower lip. You pulled away, leaving him gasping for air as his lips formed his response, “Yes mistress.” 

He stood up taking his glasses off, the movement making your knees weak from watching him. He headed to the bedroom where he took his shorts off revealing the muscular ass that was underneath. You watched as he flexed, naked, grabbing his collar that hung on the wall in the bedroom. His long, lithe fingers wrapping it around his thick throat and clasping it behind the nape of his neck. He turned towards you with the chain in his hand and in his fully exposed glory, kneeled on the bedroom floor, letting the chain hang from his collar to the floor. He smiled and enjoyed watching you bite your lip and groan when he placed his hands behind his back. You were already practically dripping, letting your eyes rake over every inch of his immaculate body. He let out a low moan and chuckled when he saw your gaze land on his lengthy cock. “I’m at your service mistress.” It took everything in your power not to pounce on him, but you weren’t about to break your resolve. You had plans for him that you intended to fulfill. 

You decided to have a little fun. You smirk back at him as you start to strip, slowly. You notice his eyes widen as you pull your shirt off over your head, dropping it to the floor. Your hands glide down the length of your body as you lean over to slip your pants off, letting them pool around your ankles before stepping out of them. You walk towards him, and smile as you see his breaths begin to quicken. His eyes never leave your body as you trace feather light touches up your thighs circling your hips walking towards him in the bedroom. As if he’s trying to soak up as much of you as he can you can hear him whimper, “Oh? Are you whimpering Tobio?”. You relish in his attention, looking down at him as you unhook your bra and drop it between you. It catches his attention for a moment, but your low moan brings his gaze back to you as you slide your panties down your legs, watching as his lips part and his cock begins to twitch. You took a step closer, your soaking pussy inches away from his face in his kneeling position, “Tobio, you know, I still don’t think this pussy belongs to you...maybe Oikawa.” You knew this would get a rise out of him and hear him begin to protest before getting just a little closer to him, “Oh, Tobio, I don’t think that’s going to fly.”   
“Mmm, you look a little thirsty baby,” you said, watching as his arms start to move towards you. You lift your foot, placing it gently on his now fully erect cock. “But you’re going to have to wait like a good boy...prove to me that you’re more obedient than him.” You slide your foot down, grazing his arousal as he shudders, releasing a groan in response. “Say you’re going to be a good boy and wait to touch yourself until I say so...It is your birthday we don’t want to ruin your present, do we?” You slide your fingers upon his skin, caressing his shoulder up to his neck, and finally running your fingers through his jet black hair before fisting his hair for leverage earning a quick inhale and a pulsing cock beneath your foot.

He’s panting, eyes low and mouth open as he speaks, “Yes-I’ll wait...I-I’ll be a good boy.” 

“That’s right,” you lean forward, sticking your ass out as you hold your grip on his hair, tilting his head back and breathing into his ear. “I expect you to be in the same exact position when I get back baby.” 

He swallows hard before responding, “Yes, Mistress.” 

“Good boy,” you say, as your hand drops from his hair and down to his chin, caressing his jawline as you walk past him. You leave the door open and turn the shower on letting it heat up before you step in. You take your time, allowing your hands to wander across your skin and moaning just loud enough for Kageyama to hear as you touch yourself while the suds and warm water wash over you. You wanted him dripping by the time you walked out and you knew how much he loved hearing the noises you made. Satisfied with your teasing, you turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower letting the remaining water droplets trickle down your body. Your body glistened as you entered the bedroom, running your fingers across Kageyama’s shoulder as you walked past him. You grin as you feel him tense up, his cock straining at your touch. “Such a good boy,” you say, before turning to find the toy of your choice in your collection of devices. 

Initially, Kags had to adjust to your dominant side. He was usually the one calling the shots in every other aspect of his life, especially as the top setter in the pro men’s volleyball circuit. That all changed a few weeks after you’d been dating when you said you wanted to take the lead. He was surprised how verbal you were; how incredibly sexy it was so let you take control. And he impressed you with his willingness to listen and the sheer amount of punishment he could take. You knew he was beginning to crave more when he started buying toys for you to use on him. Many of those devices now hanging up on your wall or placed carefully in the steamer trunk at the end of the bed. You chose the leather horse whip and metal cuffs this time and turned to look at him, drinking in the sight of him being so wonderfully submissive. The power and arousal you get from making this massive man submit to you made your insides flutter. You drank in the sight of his physique, his muscles clenching with every ripple of flesh and tendon on display. You walked back over to him and made sure to trace the leather end of the riding crop up his back while you circled in front of him. 

You put the whip under his chin and tilt his head up revealing dark blue eyes pooling with desire. You moved closer and looked down at him in his submissive position, smiling as you eyed his thick rock-hard cock already throbbing, “Look at you…I’ve barely even touched you yet baby.” You lean down, running your hand through his hair as you go in for another rough kiss which was met with a deep moan rumbling against your lips. “I’ve been needing to work out some aggression and frustration all day. And you're gonna let me. Do you understand?” 

He nodded his head and groaned, “Yes…” you stood and took the whip tracing his inner thigh with the end before she flicked her wrist snapping the skin beneath, making his cock twitch and leak pre-cum he groaned, “F-fuck!”

“Yes, what?” You demanded and grabbed his thick ebony tresses, pulling his head back so he met your gaze.

“Yes, mistress.” His voice became deeper, his purring making your arousal drip down your thighs.

“That’s better.” You place the metal cuffs around his wrists behind his back and when they clicked closed, she heard him inhale deeper. “When I got home today after my workout and exhausting day at work, I noticed you parked your bike in my driveway without permission.” You stand up behind him, trailing your fingers up his back as you straighten up. “Do you think you deserve to put your cock into my dripping wet pussy for that behavior?” You moved the whip, so the tail dangled over his shoulder as you leaned in, grazing his ear with your lips.“Do you think I’m going to let this disobedience go unpunished?” 

His chest rose and fell with each ragged breath. “No mistress.” He practically hissed his answer out as you slid the whips tail past his shoulder, stood and traced the contour of his spine with the end of the whip, “Do you think you deserve to cum?” You didn’t wait for him to answer before you flicked your wrist again kissing his shoulder blade with the whip. 

“Oh fuck…” he moaned, dropping his head back at the impact. 

“I’m going to whip you into obedience first, for being such a bad boy.” You strike him again, harder this time, immediately leaving pink streaks in your wake from where the whip kissed his skin. His body bucks against his restraints as his voice rings out, the sound of his low groans flooding your senses igniting the heat pooling between your thighs. “I’m going to make you beg for me to let you cum.” You flicked your wrist again, letting the leather snap against his skin making him cry out and release a rippling growl. You felt your nipples harden at his primal response. “You’re going to want to fuck me so bad that you’ll scream my fucking name.” Once more you lash his back leaving beautiful blooming marks of possession as he hisses, unleashing a reverberating moan.

“Mistress…please...please let me taste you. Let me make you cum with my tongue.” You smirk, walking around to the front of him as you trace the whips end up around his shoulder and down his chest. His breaths were heavy as he clenches his fists, still trapped in the handcuffs. You felt your insides coil tighter as you watched his muscular form heave and quiver with want from whipping. You took the whip again and placed it under his chin while taking the chain from his choker and pulling it taught, “Mmm...I do like it when you beg baby.” He gulped, making his Adam’s apple bob, “But how will you learn your lesson if I give you what you want, hmmm?” You traced the whip down his throat and to the inside of his thigh as he groaned, panting up at you. “Baby...you’re so turned on that your cock is dripping.” You grazed his cock with the whip and lightly hit the tip of his cock, “FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!” he cried out and his cock continued to leak for you. You smiled and crouched in front of him, spreading your leg as so he could see all of you and how wet you were. Your pink hot center swollen with want, as you gently stroked his quivering cock with one hand. He closed his eyes and his head fell back. “Please…f-fuck…please, oh f-fuck that’s…” 

You squeezed his cock, “Please…what?” He moaned and inhaled, his shaft throbbing beneath your hand, “Mistress please, please, f-fuck, let me cum!” You released and stroked him more, watching his body tremble as his muscles tensed. “Not yet.” 

You pulled your hand back and stood up as he whimpered, “F-FUUUCCKKK…” 

You smiled even wider, so turned on you wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer either. “Do you want to cum?” He looked up at you and you saw the veins in his arms and shoulders, as they were fighting against the shackles. “Mistress, please, I want to cum so fucking bad.” He moaned as you walked up closer to him and spread your legs, he was close enough that all you had to do was sit on his lap and he would enter your tight slick cunt. “How bad do you want this pussy,” you asked, coming closer and straddling both of his legs so his face, was inches from your breasts. He lifted his head, drooling, “Please, Mistress let me fuck you, I’ve been an obedient boy.” He whimpered and moaned and you threw the whip to the side, placed both of your hands on his shoulders and moved your body down, pulling on the chain to his choker.

“You want this dripping pussy?” He nodded and moaned as you teased the tip of his cock with your entrance. He cried out as you slowly sat on top of his cock, taking in every inch slowly, his girth and length stretching you to your limits. He threw his head back and began to groan and growl, with every inch he felt the inside of her pussy clench and ripple, so wet and slick, he almost came from you sitting on his cock. “Oh I can hear you, and you don’t deserve to come yet. Don’t you dare.” You moaned from the feeling of him and in a squatting position used his chain and shoulder as leverage. You began to move up and down, grinding on his cock, “You’ve been such a disobedient boy…”You groaned and looked at him, pulling his choker forcing him to look at you, “Are you going to beg me and scream for me to let you come?” You began a slightly faster pace, “M-mistress…”He hissed and you moaned as you felt your climax coming, “I will not let you come if you do not scream my name and beg for me to let you pour your cum inside me.” You kept going faster this time, you felt his cock throb inside of you, he began to growl with the pace. You slowed down again to tease his cock, feeling your legs start to shake. You pulled tighter on the choker, “Do you want to come?” You moaned and gritted through your teeth, “Scream my name baby!” You picked up the pace, “FFFUUUCCCKKK…PLEASE LET ME COME!...MISTRESS!!!!” You groaned and pulled tighter on his choker as you felt your pussy clench so tight around him paced to make him come. “Fuuuuckkkk, you’re sooo tight, it’s so...fucking... good…” You took his lips hungrily, with teeth and biting, until you felt him shudder and buck his hips, “Oh f-fuck, I’m…I’m c-coming!!” You met his orgasm with our own and you could feel the fullness and heat from him turning your pink insides white, while you both cried out from your shared ecstasy.

When you came down from your orgasm you carefully stood up and slid his sensitive cock out of your spent pussy. Wobbly and almost unable to stand, you quickly moved to take the cuffs off of his wrists. When they were off he fell forward on all fours and sighed, his relief washing over him in waves. “Fuck babe.” He looked over at you and you both chuckled as you came around with a glass of water and soothed his red back. “Fuck, I think you should have used your safe word, your back is going to be bruised.” She looked at his wrists and saw that the cuffs must’ve been too tight because they bit into his skin, making them raw. “Here let me see those.” He sat back on his legs and stretched out, letting her look at his wrists. You grab the salve you’d made for him and lathered it on his wrists, “Oh babe, I think I went to rough.” You were pouting and he reached up to tuck your damp hair behind your ear. “You can never be too rough, love, you know I’ll use the safe word.” He smiled and brought your face in for a gentle kiss, moaning into your lips, “I could always go round two, vanilla with you.” You smiled and chuckled, “You are terrible...also Happy birthday my king of the court.”


End file.
